Airhead Girl
by YagamiShura
Summary: If you ever happen to love someone that mean a lot to you, then being honest with yourself. MakixNico fanfic. One-shot. Hope you enjoy this story.


**A.N**

**Now I'm coming up with another One-Shot. I hope you guys enjoy this story as I do.**

**Anyway, write some reviews guys. Even for the One-Shot. I need it ^^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Airhead Girl<strong>

**MAKI POV**

My name is Nishikino Maki, 15-years old teenagers. I don't have anything special. In fact, life is just about a plain of paper for me. That was I thought before, until I met a certain petite twintail girl.

"**Maki-chan, why you always being wondering around like that?"**

_**Wondering around? You mus be joking right?**_

"**You always bring that book of yours. So I thought that you were kind of wondering something."**

This girl always barging into my life. Care about anything small, such a troublesome person. Just to being honest, I hate this girl. _Why she's always care about me so much?_

"**You're funny Maki-chan. I can ensure that. You will make a great idol in the future."**

I don't care about such a thing. My whole life was perfectly in line, become a famous doctor. This idol thing is not even my concern.

_**What do you mean by I can be a such a good Idol, Nico-chan?**_

I asked her, the petite twintail girl named Yazawa Nico. She is the third years student in Otonokizaka. She's an idol addict, just to make you sure.

"**I have a certain feeling for you, airhead girl."**

Always calling me like that, Airhead Girl.

**NORMAL POV**

"Maki-chan, you're here?" The twintail girl popping out in first year classroom.

"Y—You.. Why you always coming to my classroom?" The girl called Maki stood at her face.

"Ehehehe, just wondering something. You know we're free off charge now so I kind off—,"

"Kind of what? You know I hate such a troublesome things." The redhair turn her body and back to her sit, flipping some pages of her novel.

"Uurrgghh, such an airhead girl. You can enjoy something fun with me, you know." Nico approach the redhair.

"Absolutely not. Besides, I'm busy right now."

"You're just flipping your book. Come on, Maki-chan. Accompany me."

"Wh-don't even think about it, Nico-chan. I don't want to come along today."

"Tsk, fine. Then I will just sitting near you for today." Nico grab the chair near her and sit near Maki.

_What's wrong with this girl. She's kind of pissed me off._ Maki wondering something, but she keep flipping her book.

"What's been interesting just reading all along. You can't enjoying life if you do that."

"Stop whinning. If you don't like it, just go. I want to finish this book today."

"Fine, fine I'll shut. What's wrong with you today? Not being you all of sudden, airhead girl." Nico muttered something.

"Just to make you sure. You're the one who come into my classroom and you think I'm the one who's become a black sheep at the end?" Maki turn her eyes, just to glare to the twintail.

"Aahhh, don't give me that look Maki-chan."

"Then keep shout." _That was I thought before, but I want to hear your voice._

After a long silent, Nico come up with another chat, "Hey, Maki-chan. Did you thought being an idol was such a troublesome job?" Nico asked.

"I did think so, but I didn't think about it either."

"So, what's the meaning point of becoming an idol for you?" Maki stop flipping her page and turn her eyes to the sound who made that question.

"For me? I think for me, becoming an idol was to make a music that will make people smile when hear it."

"Hehehe, after all you're still honest airhead girl." The petite girl smile.

Maki blushed a bit, "Please don't call me airhead girl anymore, Nico-chan. After all, why you always calling me like that?"

"Eh? It's been obvious right? You are the certain airhead girl. Keep saying no and no, just never honest to herself. But, you're also the most honest person even you said no and no. You're such an airhead." Nico answer the question.

"But—aarrgghh just do what you please. Like I'd care anymore." Maki shouted and turn her eyes back to her book.

"Don't get mad, Maki-chan. You will just make yourself cuter." Nico smile, teased the redhair.

Maki blushed harder, _There's something happen with this petite girl_. "You—just—don't—make—any weird sounds." She hesitate to respond Nico's statement, her heart pounds harder.

Nico smile and stand from her chair. "I will go back to the classroom, Maki-chan. Let's just meet after school." Nico gave a last wave and leave the classroom.

'This girl were a certain idiots. I'm quiet sure about it. But, what happen with my chest. It hurts, every time she approach me like that.' Maki murmured something in her minds. She can't stop thinking. It goes up until the end of the school time. When she's about to leave, the classroom door open again.

"There you are. I've been sure that I told you to meet me after school, right?" The petite twintail girl come from the corridor.

"And I've been certainly sure that I not giving any positive respond, Nico-chan." Maki twist her eyebrow.

"Huh, don't care about it. Anyway, lets just go Maki-chan." Nico grab Maki's hand and pull her over.

"Hey, hands off Nico-chan. I can walk by myself." Maki pulled her hands over, but Nico's hand grab it harder.

"No, I've enjoy it this way. You will not escape from me." Nico smile, tease the redhair.

Maki blushed again, "Just—don't grab it to hard, Nico-chan. It hurts." Maki muttered something, only to make the twintail girl blushed in respond.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry Maki-chan. I'm not recognize it. Anyway, we're here already." Nico loose her hands and pointed the place she meant about.

"What is this place, Nico-chan?" Maki asked, confused.

"This is my most precious place, airhead. It's so beautiful around here, perfect view to see the sunset." Nico smile again.

"Why you show me this place, Nico-chan?" Maki asked again.

"Because I want to tell you that you're the most important person for me. I want to show the most important things in my life to the person I dear so much." Nico turn her eyes and look at Maki's eye.

"Wh—what you mean by that?"

"Hehehe, I'm not sure yet. But, I will respond to your answer soon enough. Even the most valuable person like you will not recognize it at all."

"So, now you doesn't have an answer yet?"

"Hehehe, maybe you're right. I'm an idiot after all." Nico laughed, but her smile seems dark to me. I'm not sure she will even recognize her own feelings.

"Very well, let's just stay like this a little longer." Maki sighed and turn her eyes to the sunset, even the sun were beautiful this time of days.

**MAKI POV**

I guessed I should know why Nico invited me to that place.

"_**You're the most person I dear so much."**_

Why I recall the memories of her this day. Aahh, I know that. It's because I do care about her. She's everything, the most valuable person in my life. The one who turned me to become like this.

"_**You know that I cannot live without you?"**_

Why I must recall that memories of her? I don't even know already. That only make my heart hurts. This feelings is certain, the fact that I love her until now. Well, it's not that bad to fall in love with someone. She's the one who taught me that after all.

**NORMAL POV**

"So, you will go to the college after graduate, Maki-chan?"

"Yeah, as I said before. My life line were already draw in a certain places. Maybe I will never ever sing with you again."

"Hehehe, I don't even care about it. If you're happy then I should be happy too, right?" Nico turn her eyes and faced Maki.

"Nico-chan, what's the love means for you?" Maki asked.

"Love? Well I'm not quiet sure for now. But, if I recall love must mean everything that will make your heart pounds, full of happiness."

"So, you mean that love will come if our heart were full of happiness?" Maki asked.

"That's right, Maki-chan. Why do you asked? It's not like you asked me like that." Nico now the one who become curious.

"Just asked. Anyway, do me a favor Nico-chan."

"Wh—what do you mean by that?"

"Just do me a favor. It will end fast for sure."

"Very well then, speak up Maki-chan."

"Close your eyes, Nico-chan." Maki ordered Nico.

"Like this? Well I'm not sure I will do your favor if you order me to close my-." Nico's conversation were stop when she fell something soft touch her lips. Maki lean her heads and kiss Nico. The kiss were deep, making Nico open her mouth and kissed back. After a long kiss, they open their eyes.

"Thanks for doing it with me, Nico-chan." Maki touch her lips, full of embarassement.

Nico sighted at her place. _What is this feeling? I feel joy over my whole body_. As she doing it, she touch her lips. "Wh—what do you mean by that, Maki-chan?" Nico asked.

"I just wondering. If you doesn't have an answer yet, then maybe it will help you. The kiss." Maki hesitate, she twirl her hairs.

"So you do it to make me realize my own feelings, airhead?" Nico look at the redhair.

"P—Probably. Anyway, that was my first kiss so you should be happy I give you my first kiss." Maki blushed.

"Hehehe, that was my first kiss too. Anyway, thanks for doing it with me, Maki-chan. I'll ensure you that I will gime my answer soon." Nico smile and leave, leaving Maki sight at her place.

"How long do you intend me to wait, Nico-chan?" Maki turn her eyes over and see the sky. _The sky were beautiful_.

At her way home, Nico cannot think normally.

"Just when I finally realize my own feelings for her, I doesn't have an urge to said that to her." Nico wondering around the street.

'But, she said that before right? She said that I should be glad to accept her first kiss.' Nico look at the sky and sighed. _Even I can change her_. At that time, she doesn't looking at her surroundings. When she realize, it was to late. The sounds of the breaks, she feel like something hit her and suddenly everything goes black.

At the time when Nico finally woke up, she saw Maki at her side.

"You're idiot, dazzling around on the street like that." Maki yelled at her.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry Maki-chan. But, I was think about you when I got hit." Nico laughed, but her smile seems down.

"Just don't move so much yet, Nico. Your bone break in such a certain places." Maki stood at her place.

"Hahaha, you make me laughed Maki-chan. I'm fine already." Nico smile.

Maki shake at her place and yelled, "Why you oftenly said that you were fine and fine! I don't even see you're fine right now."

"You doesn't understand, Maki-chan. The way I see you is different. You can make me smile all over. You're the one I needed, the dearest person I've ever had." Nico said something.

Maki stood at her place. After all the conversation from the doctor, there are no hope lefts. Nico brake to many bones, her internal organ were damaged that badly.

"You're such an idiot, Nico-chan. Why you didn't recognize my feelings yet?" Maki shouted, her tears come up all of sudden.

"Haha, even the airhead girl like you can cry like this. I'm sorry I worrying you, Maki-chan." The twintail girl breathes deeper and deeper.

"Don't said anything yet. You still have to rest, Nico-chan."

"Maybe it was to late for now, Maki-chan. I know my whole body, there are no such time like rest a bit for me." Nico smile, but her smile went more and more weak.

Maki stood at her place. She cannot hold her tears much longer. But, she wiped out her tears, try to hold it as she asked the twintail, "Then, what do you want me to do, Nico-chan?"

Nico smile and turn her eyes to the surface. "I want to apologize first. I make you wait long enough. I know I being selfish to myself. But, I can't helped it. I'm an idiot after all," Nico muttered something. "I don't want to order you around, Maki-chan. Just listen to my words, maybe it will help."

"Then said it, Nico-chan." Maki cannot hold her tears much longer. She's crying, even she know that this is too late.

"I love you, Maki-chan. I can assure you that I love you so much."

Maki can't take it anymore. She's crying out loud. "I—I love you too, Nico-chan." Maki lean over and kissed the twintail. Nico smile for the last time and everything went black. Maki hugged the petite girl that froze on the bed.

**MAKI POV**

Maybe that was the meaning point of it. The certain petite twintail girl change my whole life. I love her until now. Continuing her path to become the most famous Idol in the world.

"_**I Love you, Maki-chan"**_

Her sounds still coming up in my heads. That moments were pretty clear in my minds. I can't rid them off. Not the memories of her. As I look at the sky, I started crying. It alaways happen every time I remember her. Remember her words, remember her voice, everything about her. As I look up the sky, I can always said it. The most airhead girl now turn to be honest to herself, Nico-chan.

**I Love you too.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm crying over this story T^T. But anyway, thanks for read my story. I'm sorry if the story were long enough. I just want to make a One-Shot so I coming up with a lots of words.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks again. Please give me reviews guys :D**


End file.
